Over and Over
by MichikoMorimoto
Summary: RM Michelle has recently seen Ron (her boyfriend) with someone she knows and loves. (Song by Nelly & Tim McGraw)


**A/N:** This is my first songfic! Hope you like it! I read loads of stories and 1 songfic and it inspired me to make one of my own. (R/M)  
BTW if you read my first fic "How It Really Is," you'll know which two people I'm talking about.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the HP Characters, 'cept for Michi. Heh…

**"Over And Over"**  
**Nelly** **feat. Tim McGraw**

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again_

"_I just can't stop thinking about her," _he thought, "Please just give me one more chance."_  
_

_And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again_

"_I just can't stop thinking about him," _she thought, "Why? Give me a reason why I should give you one more chance."

_  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Noo_

"Please, Michi, I just can't take it anymore, just give me one more chance!" he sobbed.

I can't wait to see you

"_I couldn't wait to see him the first time we got together," _she thought, "Why are you calling me Michi I already told you not to ever call me by my nickname! Goodbye Ronald."

_Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes_

"No Michelle, just give me time to apologize to you," he grabbed her arm just as she was about to leave.

_And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh_

"Remembering, how we used to get mad at the same things, oh how I missed that and his beautiful smile," she thought, "Why did you have to do this to me?" 

_But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

"_I know she's gonna leave me but I know she does want to be around me right now," _Ron thought, "Please just don't leave, I'll explain it to you I promise."

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again

"_His fiery red hair, his personality, his heart when I'm always down is what I can't stop thinking about. I just love it, I don't know why," _"Explain? There's no need for explaining."

_And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again_

"_Her figure, her silky layered, brown hair, her smile, her punches. I'm gonna miss that a lot," _"Michelle just stay, I promise I'll make it up to you." He started crying a bit, then stopped.

_  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo_

"_I know that he loves me, but just picturing him kissing my best friend just kills me," _"Explain," she crossed her arms, and tears came rolling down her cheeks.

I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keep playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving

_I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)_

"Well, when you went to visit your grandmum, Julia tried hitting on me, that was when you forgot something and you saw us kissing," he looked down feeling guilty.

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again

"_I don't know if he's telling the truth, now he's saying that Julia hit on him? Remembering that image in my head, it hurts, I didn't think it would cause this much pain," _"Don't lie, cause I know you're lying.

_  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again_

"_Ever since that incident, when Michi walked in on Julia hitting on me, it killed. My heart stung," _He walked over to Michelle and whispered in her ear, "I… love… you…"

_  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo_

"_He said it, I don't know if he means it. Does he really love me?" _A lot of tears ran quickly down her cheeks, she gave him a passionate kiss, "I… love… you… too…" she whispered in his ears.


End file.
